Peter Pan: Legacy
by MrDarkmaster98
Summary: Over a century after the events of Peter Pan, the descendents of Wendy Darling discover that the legends about their family are very real, and that they must go to Neverland, and fight alongside Peter. Against a sinister new enemy, whose plans not only threaten Peter and the Darlings, but also Neverland itself, and Earth as we know it.
1. Beginnings

**Hey, what's up guys? Been a while hasn't it? Now I know what you're thinking. "Hey! Where the f&%k have you been?!" Truth be told, I've been very busy with school, (high school is very time consuming) been staring in numerous plays, (both school, and town productions) and co-writing a screenplay with my best friend. It's been tons of fun honestly, and it makes me feel productive (albeit very tired). But I've really never gotten the time to write some good old fashion fan fiction nowadays. So I found some free time, and… here you go. I know it's not much, but I still got a Thanksgiving weekend to write some more chapters. So stay tuned!**

Beginnings

Near city limits of London, it is a cold and harsh night. The sounds of the city, a dog barking, a car alarm going off, and a police siren blaring, are all in the distance. A car speeds along a lonely street. It could barely be heard, aside from the sound of the wheels turning along the gravel road. It comes to a steady stop next to a one story warehouse, near an abandoned train yard. The lights emanating from the front of the car douse, and the rhythm of the engine stops.

The door opens, and out of the car steps a tall man. He is lanky and pale, even in the night his white skin can be seen. He darts his head back and forth, nervously, as if someone is watching him. He is wearing a trench coat, with a nametag, reading, Jon Briggs. He smoothes back his messy, sandy-blonde hair, and closes the door to the car.

He quickly sprints to the door of the warehouse. When he reaches the door, he pulls out a very large keychain. As he fumbles through an excessive amount of keys, he looks behind, his pale blue eyes dart from left to right. He finds the key, and opens the door. Inside is complete blackness, he enters. Jon turns and closes the door behind him, and locks it.

His erratic, nervous, breathing slows down. He turns and walks toward a faint silhouette of a chair and table. He sits, pulls a small laptop from his coat, and sets it down. He opens it, it starts up, its pale light fills the room, and illuminates Jon's anxious face. He begins typing in an erratic fashion, often mistyping, and backspacing to correct the mistakes. Tonight was a very important night, with the responsibility of success, on Jon's shoulders. If he fails tonight, the whole plan could be ruined. He finally opens up a chat room on the computer, he begins typing.

Hermes: I have returned, the mission was successful.

Jon stops typing and waits. The wait is long and unbearable. After 45 seconds, which seamed like hours, a response sound bleeped, and a new line of text was brought up.

Ombra: You have it then?

Jon types quickly, slightly relived, but still tense.

Hermes: Yes, I have the data.

Jon stopped and waited. Then, another response.

Ombra: Show it to me.

Jon upon seeing the response, fumbled through his trench coat, until he found a small flash drive. He opened it, and plugged it into the computer. After a couple of seconds and small window popped up, revealing thousands of codes, speeding upward at a very fast rate. The window closed. Another response.

Ombra: Good, now destroy it.

Jon removed the flash drive from the computer, and snapped it in half. He returned to the laptop and typed.

Hermes: It is done.

Jon leaned back, and waited.

Ombra: Well done, your efforts have been most useful for our cause.

Hermes: Thank you master.

Ombra: When our objective is complete, your name will be remembered throughout history.

Hermes: I am most honored, gracious one.

Ombra: But there is a problem.

Hermes: What is it?

Ombra: The police know of your location, and they are on their way.

Suddenly a small window popped up in the left hand corner on the screen. It is of security footage from traffic lights. It shows a squad of police cars speeding through the empty streets. The shot changes to security footage from an outside camera; it shows the same cars traveling down the street.

Jon quickly types on the computer.

Hermes: I will escape.

Ombra: I'm afraid, that's out of the question.

The window cuts to a new camera, viewing the alley with Jon's car. The sound of sires cuts through the night. Jon turns around and looks out the window. Red and blue flashes come around the corner. The alleyway is filled with the cars. Jon is anxious; a film of sweat has covered his young face. This was not supposed to happen, he had lost them completely; how could they have found him again so quickly? Suddenly the response sound brings him back to the computer.

Ombra: You will be caught.

Jon types rapidly on the computer.

Hermes: I will tell them nothing.

The police exit the cars. They pull out their pistols, and begin to inspect Jon's vehicle. One sergeant passes by the car and notices the faint glow of the computer from the warehouse.

"Oy, I think he's in there!" he calls. The other police notice the light too, and they begin to advance. Jon looks back and see's the advancing policemen. His eyes are filled with fear.

This can't be happening! He was supposed to see the plan fulfilled!

Then the sound of a response bleep cuts through the noise, like a scalpel through flesh. Jon slowly looked back at his computer.

Ombra: I am certain.

Suddenly a click rings through the room. Jon recognizes the sound instantly. He has become a loose end; he knows what his master does with loose ends. He jumps up from his chair. Only a quick yell can pass through his lips, before the C-4 detonator under the table activates.

The explosion lights up the warehouse. Huge balls of fire rip thorough the building. The cops are flung back from the power of the blast. The sound of the explosion is heard throughout the city, several car alarms go off, and the neighborhood dogs bark angrily. The reeling policemen slowly rise up to face the remains. All that is left is a smoldering pile of concrete. The sergeant pulls of his hat, and wipes his brow. The intense heat was causing him to sweat. The sergeant looks down in defeat. He see's a nearby piece of rubble next to his feet. He kick's it away in anger and mumbles.

"Bloody hell."


	2. The New Darlings

**Please review and support. Thanks.**

The New Darlings

The blackness was all around her. She was falling, through wind and water. She could see an island, a once beautiful tropical paradise, burning. Screams of children echoed through her mind. She couldn't stop it, it was bloodcurdling. Then it all stopped. The blackness returned. Everything was cold, and then a beacon of warmth cut through the darkness. A silhouette of a young woman could be made out. She was surrounded by bright dust; a single phrase escaped her lips.

"Help us."

Then the silhouette disappeared, and she was falling again. She fell straight down toward the burning island. The screams grew as she fell closer. The ground caught up with her in an instant. She landed with a loud-

**BLAM!**

* * *

Jacki shot up from her bed immediately. Sweat was dripping down her face. She was breathing sharply. Her alarm was blaring at full volume. It took her a moment to realize the alarm. She reached over towards her clock and pressed the sleep button. The alarm cut off instantly. Jacki sighed buried her face into her hands. She began rubbing her eyes.

"Ohhh…god" she muttered. That nightmare gave her a headache. She yawned and stretched her arms out. It was time to get ready for the day.

It was a cold winter morning in London. Jacki hated it. Another sunless boring day here in the good ol' UK. Winter Break has sucked so far for Jacki. It hasn't even snowed! Jacki always hated the winter; she hated having to wear big clothes. She hated staying inside. Jacki always wanted to go outside on warm sunny days, when she could run around barefoot in the park. Jacki prided herself on being a free spirit.

Jacki walked into the bathroom, and began to brush her teeth. The stale mint taste of the toothpaste covered her tongue. As she was brushing, Jacki began too examine herself in the mirror as she sometimes does in the morning.

She had smooth brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her face was, even at seven in the morning, quite beautiful. With no imperfections, aside from the current bags under eyes. She also had the "wonderful" trait of being well-endowed for 14. This would be okay for her, except for the fact that every guy in school look toward her chest wherever she goes. It used to be creepy, now it's just annoying, and she's learned to deal with it.

But probably the most striking thing about her was her bright jade eyes. She found them quite odd, because nobody in her family had green eyes. The rest of the Darling family had only dark brown eyes. After washing her face, and dressing up, she heard a call from downstairs.

"Jacqueline!" her mother called. Jacki sighed; she didn't like being called Jacqueline. Sure it was her birth name, but she always found it too long and fancy. She preferred Jacki, which is what everyone called her, except her mom, because she was the one who gave her the name.

"Coming!" she said. Jacki did one final stretch before descending downstairs where her loving family was starting to have breakfast.

When Jacki entered downstairs, a sweet scent reached her nose. She smiled and went to the kitchen. Sure enough, when she got there, her mom was standing at the counter with her back to Jacki. Mom was making her famous chocolate pancakes for breakfast. Which could only mean one thing, a today was a special occasion.

Jacki's mom turned around and smiled. Her dark hair was shining from the cloudy light.

"Good morning sweetie." She said in her composed voice. Jacki always thought her mom's voice could clam any situation. She really lived up to the name Darling.

"Hey mom." Jacki responded.

"What's the special occasion?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" her mom inquired. Her head turned in a questioning pose.

"Don't play with me mom, you always cook chocolate pancakes when something's going to happen."

"Well maybe this time I just felt like cooking chocolate pancakes this morning." her mom said in a denying manner.

Jacki raised an eyebrow. Her mom smiled and turned back to cooking.

"Alright, we're going to go somewhere." She admitted.

"Where?"

"I'll tell you later, when dad gets home from work." She said.

"Mysterious today, aren't we?" Jacki questioned.

"Go sit down with your brother, the pancakes are almost done." Her mother said.

Jacki stood for a while, staring at her mom. What was so important that she just had to hide? Jacki sighed when she realized she wasn't going to get anything from her mom. She walked into the dining room, where her older brother was sitting.

If Jacki is a contradiction to the Darling family in attitude, then Michael Darling II is quite a contradiction in appearance and lifestyle. He is a tall, lanky man. His blackish-brown eyes are often covered by his unkempt black hair, which he constantly brushes back. He is a techno hipster, if you could call him that. Michael recently graduated from collage at the top of his class. He didn't know what job he wanted yet, so for the moment he's crashing at his family's house. He spends most of his time on his iPad; updating his blog, looking up random websites, and chatting with people on the other side of the globe. Michael was always the brainiac of the family; he always had the logical answer. Sometimes he came off as a smart-ass, but he knew when shut up and return to the real world.

Michael was sitting at the table. His feet are propped on the table and crossed. He is looking down at his iPad, he doesn't even look up to see Jacki. A small pair of glasses sits on the edge of his nose. Jacki walks over to him and nudges his feet.

"Get your feet of the table." Jacki said.

"Oh hello Jacki, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, and decided to become mom today?" he said sarcastically without even looking up at her.

"It's rude to put your feet on the table." Jacki said as she sat down.

"When you start paying the bill's around here, I'll be sure to listen to you sis." Michael said, scrolling down on his iPad.

"Fine, but mom's gonna get pissed when she finds your filthy feet on her table." Jacki said.

"Mhmm" Michael mutters; he adjusts his glasses. Jacki sniffs the air, her nose tenses. She looks down at Michaels sock-covered feet, they are black and yellow, and they looked overused. Jacki was grossed out.

"When was the last time you showered?" she asked.

"Three days."

"Smells like five"

"But it's been three."

"I doubt that."

"Mhmm" Michael mutters. Jacki sighs. Their mother walks in with pancakes in both hands. Michael quickly puts his feet down before mom can see them. Jacki rolls her eyes, Michael smiles, and places his iPad down. Mom places the pancakes down on the table.

"What kind of syrup would you like?"

Both Michael and Jacki simultaneously speak.

"Maple."

"Buttermilk."

They both look at each other. Their faces deadpan. Mother looks at both of them and rolls her eyes.

"I'll get both." She sighs, and she heads back to the kitchen.

Once mom is gone, Michael and Jacki go back to their business. Jacki smells the pancakes; the warm chocolaty aroma enters her nostrils. She almost jumps with delight over how good they smell.

"Hey Jacki, check this out." Michael said. Jacki sighed, and leaned over to her brother. Michael always shares news stories with Jacki; he takes it upon himself to keep her informed about the goings on these days. Since he thinks that she doesn't stay "up to date" with the world around her without his help. Jacki finds it a little annoying, but it's allowed them to bond more as brother and sister. So she tolerates it. Michael holds out the iPad next to her, it shows a news article online.

"Company Thief, Steals Information, and then Dies." Michael reads.

"What is this?" Jacki asks.

"It's the top story in London today. Apparently this man, Jon Briggs, a HyperTech employee of five years; stole some high value information from the HyperTech building in London last night."

"HyperTech, isn't that the science company?"

"More like the physics company, but you get the point." He corrects. Jacki rolls her eyes.

"It says here that he hacked into the system, stole the schematics and security codes to the building and took off. When the workers noticed the break in, they called 911. The police tracked him to an abandoned warehouse near the city limits. However when they got there, the whole building suddenly exploded." He said.

"Damn." Jacki said.

"It took the forensics eight hours to identify the body, the explosion destroyed any evidence. Police suspect C-4 as the cause of the explosion, but further investigation is necessary. Co-workers are shocked by Jon's actions, and saddened by his untimely fate." Michael continued. Jacki then remembered her dad, who works as a detective for the London Police.

"Do you think dad's gonna be on this case?" Jacki asked.

"Doubt it; he usually gets less complicated crimes, like robbery and such." Michael said. Jacki shrugged. Then she noticed something to the right of the story. A symbol, of a black skull in front of a white circle.

"Click on that." she says, she points to the symbol on the screen. Michael notices it to and clicks on it. Another story pops up.

"Ombra strikes again, 20 British officials dead in bomb plot." Michael reads.

"What's Ombra?" Jacki asks.

"It's the terrorist group, remember? Remember the attack on the American ambassador to the UK? he said.

Jacki recalled a news event that she saw on television moths ago.

"They did that?" Jacki said.

"When I leave they're talking about syrup, and when I come back they're talking about terrorists." Mom chuckled as she entered the dining room; carrying two pitchers of syrup. Michael puts away the iPad, and Jacki sits back in her chair. Mom comes in and places the pitchers on table.

"I heated them both for you two." She said.

"Thank you." the siblings simultaneously said.

"Now could you two please change the subject, and talk about something a little more cheerful please?" she kindly says as she sits down. The two dig in to their meals.

"I hear Liverpool's going against Arsenal tonight." Michael says with his mouth half full of food.

"Except that. I swear that's the only thing your father was talking about last night, in all the thirty minutes he had before he passed out." She said. The family chuckles.

* * *

_Nicaragua, Day._

In a small Nicaraguan village, a large villa stands at the top of a hill. All the shades are closed, so no one can see within. Inside, the place is like a command center, with many people walking around the mansion, doing specific orders, caring stacks of paper, and planning events. Tons of high tech computers fill the mansion, with people at each one fulfilling specific tasks, and talking into mikes. Banners of the black skull in front of the white circle are hung in every room. This was an Ombra hideout.

Underneath the villa, lies a dark room, with only one small desk light, dimly shining in the room. A man sits at a table staring at a computer; his face is unrecognizable in the dark.

On the computer, a chat room has opened up, with two windows looking in on two people. One is a gruff-looking man; he has a dark black beard, and a long scar that runs across his left eye. The other is a slim, feeble looking fellow, wearing large glasses. The black bearded man begins to speak.

"My men and I are ready, on your orders." He said, in a deep Russian accent. The dark figure turned his head toward the slim fellow.

"Have you examined the codes?" he asked, in low English voice. There was something in his voice that made him seem menacing, more devil than man.

The fellow adjusted his large glasses, and cleared his throat.

"The codes that mister Briggs was able to acquire, have been quite useful in obtaining a clear readout of the building. I can easily hack into its systems, when Andrei arrives." He states. The shadowed figure leans back into his chair.

"Do it." he says. Both men nod, and the windows close. The shadowed figure crosses his fingers together. After a moment he leaned forward, reached under the desk, pulled out a model of a ship, and placed it on the desk.

He touches, and strokes the bow of the ship. It is a large red frigate, polished to shine. It's sails pure white, and cannons set at the side. A black flag detailing a Skull with two bones crossed behind it, stands at the top of the crows nest. The shadowed man traces his fingers along the side. That reads the name of the vessel, a name that at one time, struck fear into the hearts of men centuries ago.

_The Jolly Rodger_


	3. The Heist

**Please review and support. Thanks.**

The Heist

_HyperTech Building, Wellington Road, Sunset._

The HyperTech building stood tall in downtown London. It was a tall, shining, spectacle. Its black windows shined proudly in the setting sun. Down below, across the street, sat a large repair service van.

Inside the front seats, sat two men. They were staring at the building as if waiting for something. In the back, it was full of high tech computers, radios, and maps, all around the inside. Many tech personal, sat at the computers waiting. Also in the van was a group of dangerous looking men, all wearing repairmen's clothing. They were loading Uzis and pistols, and placing them under their jackets. One of the men held two suitcases in each hand. In front of the men stood the tall Russian, Andrei.

In front of him stood the small, feeble fellow. He was briefing him on the situation.

"Once you get inside the test chamber, place this into the main computer." He said. He held out a small card in front of Andrei.

"It will override the system." He said. Andrei took the card, and placed it into his pocket.

"I will let you know when I'm inside." He said coldly. The feeble fellow nodded. Andrei placed his mammoth hand on the fellow's shoulder.

"Farewell, Alex." He said. Alex nervously nodded his head.

"Good luck, Andrei." He said. Then he stepped aside for the big Russian to pass. Andrei walked passed him and opened the van door. Alex sat down at a computer, and put on a headset. As Andrei and his men exited the van, the drivers put their fingers to their earpieces.

"Operation Fetch is a go." The earpieces said. The drivers started the car. When the last man jumped out from the back of the van, the doors imminently closed, and the car speeded away. The group of men was lead by Andrei across the street. Their faces were emotionless.

When they went inside the building, they unloaded their things onto a trey and walked through a metal detector.

Inside the van, speeding across London, Alex sat on a computer. He was watching the events from security cameras inside the building. He saw the men go through the metal detector.

"No guns for you." he said, as he typed in a couple of keys. The metal detectors did not go off. Alex smiled.

The men regained their things and carried on. They walked into the building and turned right. They walked down long hallway passing by scientists and businessmen. Andrei's eyes wandered around the room until he saw a door, it had a password pad near the door handle. Above it a sign read,

_Technical Engineering_

Andrei looked around until he saw a janitor sweeping the floor. He was wearing a cap, and was keeping his head low. The janitor made eye contact with Andrei. Andrei nodded slowly, the janitor nodded back, and pulled out a wet mop from his bucket nearby. He swept the floor hastily and made it wet as possible. He then put his mop back into the bucket and waited.

A tall businessman, carrying two cups of coffee, and a briefcase was hastily walking down the hallway, a perfect target. The man walked by the janitor, who faintly smiled as he did. The man let out a quick cry before losing his balance. He landed on the flow with a hard smack, coffee spilled all over him. The people nearby gasped and walked over to help him.

Andrei and his men quickly advanced toward the door. Alex typed in a couple of keys on his computer. The door suddenly opened with an airlock tight click. The men quickly entered, and sealed the door behind them. The men descended down a flight of stairs. Andrei pulled an earpiece from his collar, and put it into his right ear.

Alex was looking at a technical readout of the building. It showed a bunch of red dots descending down the stairs.

"Take a right at the bottom." He said.

Andrei and his man snapped to the right when they reached the stairs, they opened the door in front of them.

They entered a large, clean, white hallway. Men in lab coats were walking down the hallway. They noticed Andrei's men immediately. The grey coats of the men contrasted the entire corridor. The men did not even look to the side, they continued, emotionless, straight toward the door in front of them.

A security guard noticed them, walked up to Andrei, and raised his hand.

"Hey you can't go in here-" he started. Andrei grabbed the guards arm, and made a swift jab to his elbow, breaking it. The guard couldn't even cry in pain, before Andrei flung him over his shoulder, and slammed him into the ground. The guard fell unconscious. The scientists noticed this and gasped. The men pulled out their guns and began to fire at the scientists. All the other security guards were shredded by the bullets.

The sound of the gunshots was heard upstairs; people stopped in their tracks and listened. It took them a while before one realized what was going on, and started screaming. The whole crowd changed into a frenzy to get out the door.

"Kill a couple sheep and you scare the herd." Alex chuckled. A beeping red dot popped up on the computer, Alex noticed this and began typing.

"There's the silent alarm." He said. After seconds of typing, the beeping stopped. Alex smiled.

"And there it goes." He said proudly.

"That should stall the cops." He said. Downstairs, Andrei grabbed the security card on the guard, and swiped it on the door. A beep went of and the door opened. Andrei and his men rushed in.

Inside, men sitting at desks were already jumping under them in fear. The men quickly entered a computer room, nearby. There was a portly scientist sitting at the computer, when the men entered, he raised his hands up in the air.

"Please don't hurt me." he begged. Andrei pushed him aside, while some men secured the scientist. Andrei took the card out of his pocket, and slid it into a card port connected to the computer. An alarm blared, and all the doors in the area opened.

"And were in." Alex said, he began typing. A bright yellow line pointed from Andrei's location to a new area inside the building.

"Head for the particle lab." Alex said. Andrei gestured his men to follow him. Through the building they went. The further the got along the more metal and mechanical the hallways became. Then they entered a large open testing chamber, it was a huge round dome extending about 30 feet high. The men looked around and noticed a small office, built into the wall, about 15 feet away. They rushed along the wall, and went inside. A woman was standing in the center of the room, she raised her hands. Andrei pulled out a pistol and pointed it at her. The female scientist yelped.

"Please don't-"

"Where are the containers?" Andrei interrupted.

"W-what?" the female scientist said.

"The Jericho containers, where are they!" Andrei shouted.

The female slowly looked toward a large metal fridge to the right of her.

"Open it." Andrei said, he flicked his gun to the fridge. The female scientist walked over to the fridge and typed in a password on the pad next to it. The fridge opened and frost seeped out of it. Andrei pushed the female scientist aside and fully opened the fridge. Inside were four metal spheres, no bigger than soccer balls, with many ports sticking out, and a large data pad on the front of it.

Andrei snapped his fingers. The man with two suitcases brought them over and set them on the ground. The man opened the suitcases to reveal two circular outlines inside each case. Andrei loaded the spheres into the case. The female scientist looked on with frightened wonder of the process. After loading in the spheres, the men closed the cases. They run back into the lab and out to the hallway, leaving the scientists stunned.

Alex reads the map and follows the red dots. When they reach a certain point, Alex speaks up.

"Stop." He said. Andrei halted the group and stood still.

"The wall on your left." Alex said. Andrei looked to the wall to his left. He looked back at the men and nodded. The men imminently ran up to the wall and pulled plastic explosives out of their coats. They attached the explosives to the wall in a hexagon shape, and plugged in wires to each of them. They backed up and pushed the trigger.

The wall exploded, and the entire hallway shook. The men lowered their heads to protect their eyesight. When the smoke cleared, a giant hole gave way to a large tunnel.

"The police are almost there, get a move on." Alex said. The men rushed into the hole and pulled out flashlights. Inside was a dry and musty tunnel, worn train tracks etched along the floor.

"Keep heading right, there isn't a train coming your way." Alex continued. The men sprinted down the tunnel, putting great distance between them and the hole.

Outside, police cars pull up to the building. Dozens of police rushed out of the cars and into the building. A cop ran up to a scientist waiting at the door.

"What's going on here?" he said.

"We heard gunshots being fired below the building ten minuets ago." The scientist nervously said.

"Alright stay calm, now, where were the shots fired?"

"They were below the second hallway… that's in Technical Engineering!"

"Alright we're going to head down there." The officer turned around and signaled the police to follow him.

"I can open the door to the place for you guys, if you want." The scientist offered.

"That would be very helpful, just remember, at the first sign of trouble, run away, got it? The cop said.

"Yeah." The scientist said

"Alright then, lead on." The cop said. The scientist nodded and led the police inside.

Meanwhile, in the tunnel. The men came up to a light at the end of the tunnel. They put away their guns and slowed down their walking. The light became the sight of the subway. The men got to the subway and leaped up of the tracks and into the subway; just as a train pulled in from the opposite side.

"Keep going until you reach the surface." Alex ordered. The men walked up the stairs and started towards the metal detectors.

"Simple hack." Alex said, as he punched in some keys.

The men went through the gates undetected. They continued onwards until they reached outside. Andrei stopped and looked around. Alex's voice spoke through the earpiece.

"Standby." He said.

Suddenly the van pulled up in front of the men. They advanced as the back doors opened. They handed the cases to men reaching out. The cases were brought in, and the men entered the vehicle. Alex turned around and smiled as they entered.

"Another successful mission gentlemen." He proudly stated with opened arms. Andrei grunted in response. The doors closed, and the van speeded away.

The police entered the hallway to find dead bodies of guards and scientists.

"Oh no." a sergeant said. The police began to check the bodies, when an officer spoke up.

"Uh guys? You might want to see this." He said. The police turned around to see the officer standing in front of the hole. The sergeant walked up to the hole and examined the tunnel.

"Damn." He said. He turned around and called the radio.

"The perpetrators have escaped into the tube, we need a search party immediately, and some body bags." He called. A police officer rubbed his forehead in sadness. Then the sound of an oncoming train rang throughout the tunnel. The room began to shake.

"Can someone bring me a bloody map!" the sergeant yelled. The train roared past the hole, it added insult to this mess, and when it left, the only thing that remained was the officers' shame.

* * *

_Nicaragua, Night._

Within the Ombra compound, sat the man in the shadows. He was at the desk, the chat room was opened, and Alex's face was on the computer screen.

"We have successfully retrieved the Jericho prototypes." Alex said, confidently. The shadowed man leaned back into his chair, he crossed his hands together.

"Keep them safe, I'll be arriving shortly." He said in his deep voice. Alex's face switched, from proud to stunned. It takes him a moment to recover. He swallows fearfully and regains is composure.

"Y-you're coming to London?" he asked. The shadowed man said nothing. Alex continued

"But why now? I mean we don't have the element that you want-"

"The rest of the plan must be overseen by me personally. It is of the utmost importance that I lead the operation myself." The shadowed man said, raising his voice, a strong hint of proper English came from his tone. Alex composed himself to calm, and nodded.

"Yes… of course. By your will… great leader." He said. The chat room closed. The shadowed man lowered his computer screen and leaned back. Then a door opened at the end of the room, light seeped into the chamber. It stopped just at the shadowed man's feet. A skinny Nicaraguan man stood at the front of the door.

"What?" the shadowed man said, annoyance came from his tone of voice. The Nicaraguan swallowed in fear and spoke up.

"The-the men senior Rykar, the men found something you might want to see." The shadowed man paused for a moment, as if pondering whether or not if he should kill the Nicaraguan. After a moment, the shadowed man rose out of his chair. He towered over the Latin American, even from a distance. The Nicaraguan nodded quickly and gestured up the stairs for the man to follow.

Upstairs the Ombra members were still hard at work, with the computers and maps. When a sudden thumping caused them to stop in their tracks. It was a constant pounding of foot against wood. It sounded as if a heavy thunder was ascending from the bottom of the mansion. The great footsteps made the men tremble with each step, and it was getting closer, and closer; and louder, and louder. Each step felt like an earthquake within the men's hearts.

The skinny Nicaraguan ran up the steps, stood by the door, and saluted. His scampering couldn't even block out the great strides of their leader. Out from beneath the mansion. Like a great demon, rising out of hell, stood the leader of Ombra, the man his followers addressed him as Rykar.

He was a great mountain of a man, easily towering over everyone in the room. His shoulders were broad, and his muscles were well defined, even under his shirt. His long, powerful arms, stretched almost all the way down to his knees. On the end of each arm, was a bear-like hand. Huge enough to cover an entire face. They were wrapped up into fists, which made them like cannon balls.

He had a long, striking face. It was very handsome, but an inner darkness could be seen through it. He had a beard of ten days, covering his strapping jaw. His hair was brown, and slicked back to just above his neck. He held a strong commanding, brutish presence in front of his men. But within his steel blue eyes, one could see the acute intelligence, and charisma, of a sociopath. They scanned the room, eyeing each and every one of his followers, like a shark, studying its prey.

He was wearing a silk collared shirt, wrapped tightly around his large muscles. Black suit pants covered his tree-like legs, all the way down to some big dress shoes. He tilted his head toward the Nicaraguan, without looking at him.

"Where." He said in his deep English voice. The Nicaraguan stopped saluting, nodded nervously, and walked over to a computer.

"Here senior, here." He said. The big man slowly walked over to the computer, keeping his eyes on the room. Not looking away until he stood near the computer, and leaned next over the Nicaraguan, who was sitting in a chair.

"What is it?" Rykar asked. The Nicaraguan calmed himself and began to speak.

"Well senior, you told us to search the British databases for the location of the woman-"

"And." Rykar interrupted, in an emotionless tone. The Nicaraguan continued.

"Well… we found her senior." The Nicaraguan stated. He typed in some keys, and an image of a giant mansion in London appeared. Rykar narrowed his shark eyes and stared at the image.

In one window at the very top of the mansion, behind the curtain, stood a faint silhouette of, what appeared to be, and old woman. A menacing smile spread across Rykar's cold lips. A sadistic tone of voice echoed from within his words.

"Hello Wendy."

**Things are starting to heat up now huh? Just you wait its going to get better. Cause once we start getting into the meat of the story, this sh%t takes off!**


	4. Grandma Wendy

**Please review and comment, thank you.**

Grandma Wendy

_HyperTech Building, Evening._

The whole scene was a mess, thought Eric. Cars were everywhere, most of them police; but the media was already setting up shop for business.

Eric Darling sighed, and took out a small comb from the glove compartment. He looked in the car mirror, and combed back his finely cut hair. Might as well look good for the cameras, he thought.

Eric stepped out of his car. He was a tall, good-looking man. His perfectly combed hair was streaked with white on the sides, which gave off a strong, older man vibe. Eric prided himself on his looks.

He adjusted his jacket collar, closed the car door, and advanced toward the scene. People were walking left and right, murmurs and talks filled his ears. He stepped under the yellow tape, held up his badge to the cops, and continued.

He made his way to two men talking to each other. One was wearing a long coat, the other an officer's uniform. The man in the long coat sidestepped, and let him in the conversation.

"Detective Darling." He acknowledged. Eric nodded.

"Hello John." He said. John raised his hand to the cop.

"This is Officer Marko, he's been controlling the scene until I arrived." He said.

"Officer." Eric said, and he shook Marko's hand.

"Detective." Marko said back.

"What can you tell me?" Eric asked calmly.

"The perpetrators were professionals; this was a clean cut operation… well except the dead bodies." He grimly said.

"Was that part of their plan?" Eric asked.

"Can't say for sure, it was done efficiently but… you might want to see for yourself." Marco said. He then led them inside the building.

Inside the Technical Engineering room was much different than it was that morning. The whole room was crawling with Forensics. Eric, John, and Marko walked through the hallway.

"Watch your step." Marko said as they neared the pools of blood. They stopped at the hole, which was being measured by forensics.

"They blew open the wall and escaped through the subway. There's a terminal two miles to the right from here. That's probably where they escaped." Marko said. Eric nodded and looked at John.

"Let's get the camera footage of today's activity from that terminal." He said. John nodded and pulled out his iPhone to take notes.

"Huh, I can still get a signal down here." He muttered. Eric rolled his eyes and looked back at Marko.

"Is there any witnesses we can talk too?" he asked. Marko nodded.

"Yes, most of the scientists saw them, but there's one in particular who actually spoke to them." he answered.

"Can we see him?" Eric asked.

"Yeah I'll show you, and it's a her, Detective." Marko said.

"Great, another tearful interview." John muttered. Eric gave him a look, and they followed Marko.

They entered the giant testing chamber, and made their way to the mini office. Inside sat the female scientist; she was holding a used tissue in her hand. She looked like she had just finished crying for a long period of time. She was staring down at the floor.

"Her name is Laura Percy, she's a particle physicist. One of them spoke to her." Marko said. Eric pulled up a chair and sat in front of Laura.

"Hello Laura, I'm Detective Darling. I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, can you do that for me?" he said. Laura sniffed and looked up at him.

"What do you want to know?" she said solemnly.

"What did they say to you?" he asked. Laura stood up straight and breathed deeply.

"The one of them pointed a gun at me. I think… it was their leader. He demanded to know where the Jericho prototypes were. I showed him the fridge, he told me to open it; I did. He then placed them into a suitcase… and then they left."

"Where they're any physical traits this man had? Any specific looks?" Eric asked.

"He had a long scar across the left side of his face. A-and he was Russian, his accent was defiantly Russian." Laura said.

"Alright, thank you Laura we're almost done here. I have one last question. What are the Jericho prototypes that were stolen?" Eric asked. Laura sighed deeply and leaned back into her chair.

"They are containers we were commissioned to build by the British government. They are designed to safely contain vast amounts of antimatter, to be transported to labs to be used by CERN."

"What's CERN?" Eric asked.

"The European Organization for Nuclear Research. They work with the giant particle accelerator, in Geneva?"

"Right, I think I know what you're talking about."

"Anyway they were supposed to contain large amounts of antimatter." Laura continued.

"Supposed to?" Eric stopped.

"Like I said, they're prototypes. We still are in the testing phases. They are designed to safely contain antimatter. The prototypes that were stolen were…"

"Not safe?" Eric said.

"Yes. We now know we can put antimatter into the prototypes safely… but if they were even slightly damaged…" Laura couldn't finish her statement before John entered the room.

"Hey, Eric!" John yelled. Eric looked back at John. He was waving him over. Eric looked back at Laura.

"Excuse me." he said. Eric stood up and left the office. He followed john into the hallway.

"What is it John?" Eric said, annoyed.

"Look at this." He said. John showed Eric a news article on his iPhone.

_Ombra claims responsibility for HyperTech Robbery._

Eric looked up at John, his face showed shock. Eric sighed and rubbed his face. He looked back at the lab, then back to John.

"The Secret Service will be… taking over the case from here." John said gravely.

"Jesus…" Eric muttered. A long silence followed.

"The stolen security case will definitely be enfolded into this too." John spoke up after a while.

"This country's going to hell." Eric muttered.

"Well… there's no other cases open at the moment so... at least you get to spend more time with your family this Christmas." John said.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Eric said.

"Why?"

"I have to spend it with my mother." Eric said.

* * *

_Darling Apartment._

The front door opened. Jacki stepped inside, she was holding two grocery bags in each hand; snow was bellowing in from behind her. She closed the door and shuddered. She removed her winter coat and boots and mad her way to the kitchen. She placed the bags on the table.

"I'm home!" she yelled. Her mother's voice came from upstairs.

"Hey, I'm in the shower!" Her mom called back.

"Did you get the cake batter?" she asked

"The cake batter, the meatloaf, and the milk!" Jacki called back.

"Thanks honey, I love you!" she said.

"Love you too mom." Jacki called back. She began to walk out of the kitchen.

"There's some ravioli in the oven!" her mom called.

"Thanks." Jacki said. She entered the hallway; Michael was descending down the stairs. He was wearing a white collard shirt that fit well to his slim frame. He looked up at Jacki as she entered.

"Hey." He said causally.

"Hey" Jacki said back. Michael walked passed her and entered the living room. Jacki stopped for a moment and looked at Michael.

"That's funny; I've usually seen you with your iPad." Jacki stated.

"It's charging." Michael said without looking back at her.

"So now you're going to watch television." Jacki said flatly. Michael jumped over the couch and landed on its embracing leather cushions.

"Yep." He said with a wheeze from the landing. Jacki sighed and walked back into the kitchen for a bite to eat. Michael turned on the widescreen, and flipped through the channels. Suddenly BBC came on, and Michael stopped. The male anchor was in the middle of a report.

"-and we hope you enjoy tonight's broadcast." He said. The camera view switched; the anchor turned his face and looked into the camera.

"Our top story tonight, todays horrible raid at the HyperTech building in downtown London that left seven dead and two injured, now has a name to go with the yet to be indentified faces of the attackers. Ombra."

Michael's curiosity spiked, he leaned in, and turned up the volume on the television.

"In a stunning turn of events, the terrorist organization Ombra has claimed responsibility of the break-in. Just earlier today Ombra released this video on the web, claiming that their plans for the destruction of Great Britain have proceeded "Without delay, our intentions will be met and the corruption of this nation will be cleansed from the face of the earth" Lets take a look at a clip from that video." The newscaster said.

The screen switched to a figure in shadow, sitting in front of the black skull banner. It took a couple of seconds for the audio to kick in. When it did, the black figure spoke in a voice that was deep and mechanical.

"This attack on the HyperTech building is start of the fire that will engulf all of the once powerful British Empire. When they realize that their precious bastion of filth shall be cleansed, we will rise up, and reek the long-sought vengeance for those who have clamored for it over the centuries." The figure said.

Jacki walked in with microwave heated pasta and stopped. She looked at the television and then at Michael, whose eyes were fixated on the screen.

"What's this?" she asked. Michael looked towered her and beckoned her over. She sat down next to Michael; Michael scooted to the side, and looked back at the screen.

"Today's attack will be nothing compared to what we shall achieve soon. Your government's comforting lies have reached their end. Ombra will prevail." The figure finished. The audio went out and the screen cut back to the anchor. He leaned back and looked back at the camera.

"That was the clip that was sent on the web this afternoon. It has already received seven thousand views on YouTube. In response to this video, Prime Minister Nathan Weston held a press conference to how the British government will deal with this threat."

The screen switched to a huge room filled with reporters. Camera's flashed almost every second; there was a somber silence in the room. The Prime Minister stood behind a podium. He was a tall, strapping, young man. He displayed an aura of confidence, but his words were dead serious.

"The threat of this terrorist organization is at its highpoint. The sheer audacity to claim that they will destroy this government, a government that has lasted for centuries, a government that in all threats, has never been conquered, is lunacy. We will not be intimidated by empty threats, and we will not stop until this organization is dismantled, and all within it are brought to justice." He said. The camera switched back to the anchor.

"That was the Prime Minister speaking on the video released earlier this afternoon. In other news, the British government now regards the Ombra organization, as the biggest threat the United Kingdom has ever faced. Passing the threat level of Napoleon Bonaparte's France, and Adolf Hitler's Nazi Germany. This will definitely be a Christmas weekend filled with doubt, and fear, for the United Kingdom. It feels as if we are now living in fearful times, although the Prime Minister promises an end to the madness, we are all still standing upon the precipice of a deep cliff. One can only hope that we don't fall in." He stated.

Suddenly the door opened, Eric stepped in. He was cold and tired. He closed the door and let out a sigh. Jacki and Michael heard this and walked into the hallway.

"Hey dad." Jacki said. Eric smiled and opend his arms.

"Hello sweetie." He said. Jacki hugged him. Michael walked up to the two, and patted his old man on the back.

"Long day?" he asked. Eric looked up to Michael, his face squished against Jacki's head, and nodded slowly. He let go of Jacki, she walked back to the living room. Eric then noticed the television; the anchor was talking about the HyperTech incident.

"Something wrong?" Michael asked. Eric rubbed his eyes and pointed at the television.

"Turn that off." He said. Michael walked into the living room. Eric looked up the stairs.

"Samantha, I'm home!" he called. His wife emerged from the upstairs hallway. She was wearing a robe, and was drying her hair.

"Hey honey, pasta's in the oven." She said. And she walked into the hallway. Eric walked into the kitchen.

"Delicious." He said uncaringly.

* * *

_2 hours later._

Eric was watching a football game. Michael was on his iPad. Jacki was decorating the Christmas tree in the corner.

"Come on, come on block him." Eric said to the television. A player scored a goal on the television.

"Ahhhh… damn Liverpool." He muttered.

"Don't worry dad, Arsenal won't loose." Jacki said from the corner.

"Well they better not." Eric said.

"It's just a game dad." Michael said, without looking up from his iPad. Eric looked at him.

"Says the out of work lay-about. What are you doing, checking on what lady who-ha's been wearing today?" Eric said insultingly.

"Actually I'm playing chess against a scholar in Japan." Michael said nonchalantly. Eric stared at him for a moment.

"And I just won." Michael said, he looked up confidently. Eric muttered under his breath and looked back at the television screen. Michael looked back to his iPad.

"Eric." Samantha said from the hallway. Eric looked to see his wife looking at him, as if to imply something. Eric realized what she wanted and sighed.

"Can't it wait until halftime?" he pleaded. Samantha shook her head. Eric sighed, looked down, and threw his hands up.

"Alright then! Jacki, stop working on the tree and come over here!" Jacki heard this, left the tree and sat on the floor next at the feet of Eric. Samantha entered the room. Michael got up.

"This is for you too Michael." Eric said. Michael stopped, pondered a bit, shrugged, and sat in the chair next to the couch. Samantha took his place and held Eric's hand.

"Kids," she said, "as you know its Christmas. And during Christmas, it is a time to spend with the family." She said. She looked at Eric for support. Eric gave a "go a-head" motion with his hand. Samantha pouted and looked back at her children.

"And this Christmas… we're going to spend it with Grandma Wendy this year." She said.

The room got quiet. Jacki looked displeased, Michael looked confused.

"Why?" Jacki asked, rudely.

"Well… Grandma Wendy doesn't get many visitors anymore. So she personally asked that we come to her house and spend Christmas with her." Samantha said.

"And you said yes?!" Jacki asked astonished.

"Of course she did." Eric said flatly. Samantha lightly smacked his hand disapprovingly. She then looked back at Jacki.

"Of course I said yes! She's my mother…in law. And your grandmother, you haven't seen her in years! And don't tell me you don't like her, I won't have any of that." she said.

"It's not that I don't like her, it's that she's crazy." Jacki stated.

"Yeah, I thought she was put in a home already." Michael spoke up.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't leave hers." Eric said. Samantha gasped.

"Eric! She's your mother!" she said.

"Believe me, I know that." Eric chuckled. Samantha composed herself and looked back at her children.

"So, I've talked with your father about it-"

"Briefly." Eric interrupted. Samantha blinked slowly, and then continued.

"And we have decided to go visit her. It won't just be us; we've called and talked to the relative's. Uncle Tom and Nib are going to be there-" Samantha couldn't finish before everyone beside her in the room groaned.

"What?" Samantha said.

"Uncle Tom is boring." Jacki said.

"And Uncle Nib is ostentatious." Michael said.

"Well whatever you may think of them, we're going to go tomorrow and you're all going to like it, understood." Samantha said. She stared at everyone in the room. They sighed and nodded their heads.

"Good." She said. Everyone began to get up when Samantha remembered something.

"Oh Michael, since we're going to try to make a good impression, you need to take a shower tonight." She said.

"But-" Michael started.

"And don't think I'm telling you this because I still think your five. It's really for your benefit… as well as ours." She said. Michael stared at her, flabbergasted.

"You stink Michael, get upstairs." Eric said. Jacki chuckled; Michael snapped his head down at her and gave her a look.

"Oh and we're having pudding for desert." Samantha said. Everyone looked at her and suddenly became more active and exited in their movements. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"In an hour." She said. The rest of the family groaned. Samantha couldn't help but giggle at their expense.

* * *

_London Heathrow Airport, Evening_

The airport was filled with people traveling about their business, unaware of the people around them. It was disgusting to Rykar. But none of his disgust showed as he waited in line. His eyes looked off downward blankly, as if he was thinking of something.

He was wondering how many people he could kill in this line before someone rang an alarm.

He examined everything out of the corners of his eyes with acute vision. His brain calculated every inch of the building he was in. He psychologically analyzed people passing by, judging by posture, face, and walk. Everything was clear to him, nothing out of perspective. He finally made his way to the front desk. He handed his I.D. to the lady at the desk. After a moment she handed it back to him.

"Will your stay be business or pleasure?" she asked.

"Business." He callously said. The woman showed him his bags.

"Enjoy your stay in London." She said. Rykar said nothing, took his bags, and walked away. He passed by people, not looking back, until he made his way outside. It was cold, and snowing, none of it affected Rykar. He stopped and waited for a moment. He looked down at his watch, then back up.

Suddenly a cab drove up next to him. He imminently opened the passenger door, and got in. the cab drove away from the airport.

The cab driver, a black man, quickly looked at Rykar in the mirror. Rykar was looking out the window, never at the cab driver.

"Welcome to London, great leader." The cab driver said. Rykar did not respond.

"We have been expecting you for some time… it is an honor, sir." The cab driver continued. Rykar never looked, nor responded to the cab driver throughout the drive.

After a long drive, they arrived at an abandoned airbase. They came to stop at a large gathering of men, waiting for them. Rykar stepped out of the cab, which drove away. As Rykar walked pass the men, they followed him. One, an older fellow spoke to him in a thick German accent.

"Alex has kept the containers in safe keeping." He said.

"Where is Andrei?" Rykar said in stated fashion.

"He's inside, waiting." The German said.

They continued to walk toward the airbase. The giant doors opened to reveal a brightly lit command center, much like the one in Nicaragua, only much bigger, and filled with more people. It was filled with people, and computers, the only aircraft in the hanger was a single helicopter. The door shut behind the group of men.

As they advanced, people passing by bowed toward Rykar as he passed. He made his way to Andrei, who was waiting with his men. Rykar stopped in front of him; he stood at about equal height with the Russian, although he was noticeably taller.

"We are ready at your command." Andrei said. He then pulled out a slip of paper, and gave it to Rykar.

"Alex provided the address." he said.

Rykar studied the address on the paper, and then he tore it up.

"He also said that she is having a party tomorrow night. The others will be their as well." He said. Rykar looked up at the word "others". He made a small smirk, and took Andrei's hand and put something in it. Andrei opened up his hand to reveal a small, dull locket. On the locket read in faded words read,

_Wendy_

He opened the locket. Inside was an old photograph of a beautiful young girl, smiling. Andrei looked up at Rykar questioningly. Rykar nodded his head slightly, and said.

"Then we attack tomorrow."


End file.
